


【杀手；犯罪的起源】03

by beryl_B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beryl_B/pseuds/beryl_B
Summary: 经过昨晚两次被屏蔽之后今天终于通过AO3的申请了，好不容易能够把链接丟上来了!评论区我也会放链接，不见的话在告诉我!





	【杀手；犯罪的起源】03

每周五更新 / 每章篇幅约1w+

桃桃红柚 / 谷弛 / 嘉杨 / 煊陌 / 饼干盒 / 叶宇阑珊 (看情况增加)

新手开坑 ! 预警 ！  
-  
【03】

战争是为了生存、自由以及拥有继续作梦的权利。  
美好的演出就该在合适的地方打住，每一场绚烂华丽的落幕都是为了下一次更好的再见。

HIREATH的构成是由两栋黑色建筑中间相连著天空步道而成，远处看上去就似英文字母中的"H"，A栋主要为办公大楼，B栋则为训练大楼，所有HIREATH的杀手从申请加入开始就必须接受为期一年的严格训练，并需通过每个月中的考核任务，经过十二次的地狱历练洗礼后才有资格成为HIREATH的一员。

B栋六楼大厅内的电子时钟準确显示"七月十三日 / 20：00"，前哨战的前一晚集合大家都不敢马虎，整点一到所有人早已聚齐在大厅中三三两两交谈著，而昨晚作为姚弛提出的额外计画中的诱饵陈涛、HIREATH实质掌权者梅姨、胡式企业负责人胡文煊都一同被召集到HIREATH。

陈宥维从黑暗一角与梅姨并肩走出，右手上的雷射笔随意按了颗按钮大厅中的舞台缓缓升起，陈宥维站上舞台率先发话为这场战争拉开序幕，台下的陈涛看着陈宥维视死如归的眼神中透露出些许莫名的自信，或许在场的其他人并没有察觉陈宥维相比昨日有何不同，但作为伴侣的陈涛对陈宥维的所有情绪、一举一动都瞭若指掌，就例如今日陈宥维罕见的赖床、罕见的说自己不饿。

时间倒转回到今日上午，每天早上09：59陈宥维总是会準确地在十点闹钟响的前一刻自然醒，抢先点开手机关掉闹钟就是为了不吵醒熟睡的陈涛，但今日与往常不同，十点的闹钟是陈涛关的、早餐是陈涛做的，连陈宥维都是陈涛叫醒的。

其实陈涛知道陈宥维从头到尾都在装睡，大概猜到对方的心思所以陈涛也不打算戳破，今日的陈宥维甚至对陈涛撒娇了，平常都是陈涛站在家门口拉住陈宥维的衣角不让对方出门，今天反倒是陈宥维拉着来叫醒他的陈涛不放，躲在被窝里细声细气地说着「再陪我睡一会好不好...」。

陈涛自然无法抵挡陈宥维的撒娇攻势，脱掉室内拖鞋上了床，翻了翻身子乔出一个好的位置让陈宥维倚偎在自己的怀里，左手顺着对方的背一下一下的轻拍著，陈涛没急着说话在等着陈宥维开口，过了些时间后陈宥维埋在陈涛的胸前语气闷闷的说「你怕不怕呀...陈涛」。

「怕什么呢?」陈涛随着陈宥维的小声呢喃把放在对方背上的手移至后颈，如同顺着背那样一下一下的顺着陈宥维的后颈发丝，并将头抵在陈宥维的发旋上宠溺般的蹭了蹭。

「死」陈宥维因为陈涛一连串安抚的举动更加把自己的身子往对方靠近一点，原本拱在胸前的双手搭上了陈涛的腰际，将对方抱紧。

「不怕，我知道你会保护我」陈涛确实不怕，想当初为了陈宥维自己都能飞奔回家说服古板的两老，获得同意的隔天就立刻跑到PINNED上班，有时候想"偶遇"陈宥维就得忍著嗓子连唱好几天，还记得自己第一次告诉两老喜欢的是男孩时，差点掀翻整个社区闹的鸡犬不宁，不能跟陈宥维在一起这件事，才是陈涛最怕的。

「当诱饵还不怕... 你傻」

「比起怕我死，我更怕你死」陈涛停下手上的动作，将原先枕在自己头下的右手朝陈宥维头下的缝隙伸过去环绕着对方的颈部，这次换陈涛将陈宥维抱的更紧。

陈宥维听见陈涛这番话后没继续接话，两人一沉默又过了一小时，直到陈涛发出可怜的语气对陈宥维说自己真的饿了，陈宥维才从陈涛的怀里出来，陈涛观察著他的双眼，没哭，但多了份莫名的责任感以及坚定。

两人在家待到晚上出门前都没搭上一句话，期间陈宥维更是多次把自己关在房里一阵子，陈涛不理会陈宥维的所有举动也没阻止他，任由对方想干嘛就干嘛。

"即使你不说，我也会懂"这是陈涛在车上快到达HIREATH时，最后用手机传给陈宥维的一则讯息，陈涛传完后转头看着驾驶座上的陈宥维，陈宥维也转过头看着陈涛，两人依旧没说话，但却相视而笑。

「现在，我将开始讲解特別计画的流程」陈宥维站在台上拿着麦克风，此话一出台下的低语顿时停止，所有人屏气凝神的等着陈宥维继续接话。

「这是我们昨日讨论好的分组名单」陈宥维右手又按了一下雷射笔上的按钮，白色大屏幕从空中降落，陈宥维朝嘉羿点头，嘉羿就将走道桌子上的投影机镜头打开。

「请大家看好自己的分组并立刻移动身子同组的人坐在一起」大家看着屏幕上自己姓名后此起彼落的喊着伙伴的名字，全都起身坐到组员身边。

陈宥维看着大家都移动的差不多后继续说道「这个特別计画等于是给了我们二个机会，如果成功，那么我们就可以免去车站之战，直接计画下一步总统抵达B城后的应对」

「如果失败，我们就必须迎接七月十五号的车站之战，这也将会是我们的最后一个机会」

「首先，这是PINNED的楼层图以及各组的任务内容」

「PINNED为三层楼，大家进入HIREATH后对PINNED应该都不陌生，所以就谷蓝帝你们熟悉一下就行」被点名的谷蓝帝、丁飞俊、徐炳超三人看着陈宥维点点头，因为是巴黎世家的臥底小队，主要任务就是在PINNED躲起来，等到HIREATH发出信号时再出来帮忙逮住审判者小队即可。

「一楼是吧台、舞台、座位区，借由挑高的建筑优势，我们能从环绕着二楼的所有VIP室观察一楼的动静」

「我想让管栎作为内场小队的队长，将假扮服务生的昶希、邺辰、泽霖、泷瀚以及ODD分成两组人马，分別负责一楼座位区跟二楼VIP区」

「嗯... 我想那就我、昶希、ODD负责二楼吧，邺辰、泽霖、泷瀚负责一楼，我在二楼高处比较容易察觉不对劲的地方也能及时通知，一楼的队员如果有任何情报也能透过耳麦立刻向我汇报」管栎一听到陈宥维的建议立刻就分好组別，何昶希、ODD平时在HIREATH就是出了名的会察言观色，加上VIP区的客人一定都是大客户，口齿伶俐的他们必定能从中调查出些端倪。

「好，那接下来就是机动小队了」

「机动小队由我带队，首先我需要群丰、士原假扮验票员，帮我把关进场的客人身分，如有以上五人立刻向我报告」嘉羿帮陈宥维将审判者小队的队员资料投放到屏幕上，接下来又将手边早已準备好的耳麦照顺序发放到每个人的手上。

「昨天晚上嘉羿已经帮我把这五人的资料传至各位的手机，相信大家都已经熟记长相以及他们各自的特色、攻击招数，那我这边就不过多说明了」

「另外，淮伟、俊杰、泽林要麻烦你们潜伏在三楼储藏室，明天一早我跟林陌将会把一些枪枝、小刀各式各样的武器运到PINNED，如果到时候真的没办法直接逮到他们必须火拼，那么就请你们立刻将武器传给所有人，另外储藏室的监视器也必须麻烦你们盯着，有任何可疑动静立刻跟我汇报」

「好」连淮伟、冯俊杰、两人互看一眼立刻抓紧彼此的手仿佛在向对方加油打气并朝陈宥维回应了一声，沈群丰、周士原、吴泽林是没什么心情起伏，挺稳重的跟陈宥维点点头。

「表演队的话，你们就安心演出，我们所有人将尽全力守护你们的安全」陈宥维的眼神看向舞台左侧坐在最边上的陈涛语气坚定地说着。陈涛严肃的表情顿时融化抚平了因紧张而皱起的眼角、眉头，陈宥维的一句话让陈涛笑逐颜开心情缓和不少。

「行了阿，別眉来眼去」坐在陈涛隔壁的林陌观察了一会，想起陈涛刚才跟自己说陈宥维今天举动反常，为了舒缓大家紧张的气氛也为了让两人彼此间的氛围不这么难以言喻，只好在众人面前毫不留情的调侃一番，接着吭吭吭的笑着说「大家都別这么紧张，我相信你们，所以也请你们相信彼此」。

所有人听见林陌的话后还真心里面舒服许多，站在台上的陈宥维紧握雷射笔的右手也放松了不少。

「那... 我们天台小队需要帮忙什么吗?」胡春杨坐在舞台右侧的区块，转头环视了一圈看着大家逐渐悠然自得的表情后才敢放心慢慢开口地朝陈宥维问去。

「天台小队这次我安排了施展、Ako、渝植、王奕作为你的队员，你们五人无庸置疑都是HIREATH狙击枪法最优秀的」

「如果不能活捉审判者小队的所有人，那就... 格杀勿论」

「我们不能让他们有机会逃走，一个也不行」

胡春杨听完陈宥维的一番话低头沉默了一会，突然间自己的视线内出现一双大手紧握住他焦躁不安的双手，他一转头就对上嘉羿灿若星辰的大眼，那人眼中的倒影正是自己郁郁寡欢的模样。他流光溢彩的瞳孔里，永无止尽的七彩光芒仿佛正包围着自己的矛盾心理，带点耀眼又带点温暖。

陈宥维知道杀人对他们来说简直是家常便饭，但这次的任务对象远远超出日常认知的接受范围。平日里的目标各个都是手无寸铁之力的平民百姓，自然在执行任务时的手段都不会太兇残，就算真有棘手的目标，凭借着HIREATH的专业训练出来的杀手们实力也不容小觑，不死也能剩半条命。

但明天将对付的那五人，从资料上看来替总统解决过不少想争取总统候选人名额的贵族世家，贵族们的大宅戒备森严，想成功全身而退困难度肯定最高。而这五人最后一次的任务纪录明确记载着是闯入师家胁持走下一任家族继承者师铭泽，任务结果五人全都毫发无伤并且顺利杀掉整个师家从上到下所有活口，光死亡人数就高达三十人还不包刮师家雇用的保镳。

「我知道了」胡春杨反握住嘉羿的手掌、交叠、十指紧扣。这次，胡春杨不再像平常那样逃避嘉羿的目光、拒绝对方为他敞开并炽热跳动的心脏，而是打开自己心墙上那道被层层枷锁禁锢住的心房，此刻起，胡春杨只想拥抱这仅属于他一人的光芒万丈以及只肯为他在漆黑夜空中孤独绽放的日月星辰。

"就算活在不幸的人生中，也想做一次幸福的人"胡春杨心想。

天台小队的其他四人看着胡春杨下定决心的模样，就像在无形之中给予了他们拚搏的勇气，在场的大家也都清楚天台小队的成败将决定这次特別计画的结果。审判者的五人若真突破PINNED场内的重重防线顺利逃出，那么埋伏在天台的狙击手将会是这次计画的最后赌注。

「春杨说行，那我也妥」作为HIREATH年龄最大且杀手资历最深的王奕，干这行见过的生理死別可不比任何人少。这几年来他亲眼见证胡春杨的暴风成长、目睹过胡春杨的神準狙击，看着那屡次被胡春杨超越的杀手排行榜，愿意跟随胡春杨所做的这个决定，想必是他自己古板又坚毅个性下对胡春杨的绝对信任与折服以及发自内心的莫名欣慰。

「胡春杨说好! 那我肯定也好!」坐在胡春杨正后方的施展原本听到"格杀勿沦"四字时还些许迟疑不决，但一听到胡春杨的果断回答后也拋开犹豫跟著大声回覆。平时施展的枪法虽不比胡春杨準确、精湛，但如果硬要跟一些受过专业训练的军人、警察相比水準肯定不差，唯一缺点就是容易在任务时因为自己的内心纠结影响扣下板机的时机，错失能够一枪毙命目标的机会。

「我没意见」

「我也是」

林渝植、Ako两人一前一后也跟著附和，多亏这几个人的举动让陈宥维顿时放下悬在心中的大石。作为HIREATH众人公认的足智多谋最佳金头脑代表，当初在筹备计画的阶段就早已料想到天台小队的压力绝对会是所有人中最大的，但对整个计画的主导者陈宥维来说，自己才是那个最不安又恐惧的人。掌握命运的机会实拿会怕，不拿后悔，陈宥维针对计画内的每一步都是用尽生命在做赌注，他怕的事情有太多、脑海中曾预想过的所有结果都太复杂，那些无形的期盼又重又巨大的压在肩上，这是让他唯一继续思考的动力，也是舍身望死梭哈自己全部筹码的最后一道门槛。

"我们既然不能选择人生，那就只好尽情享受。"

「接下来，我想把话权交给梅姨」最后排边上的位置，一个看上去四十岁左右的女人站了起来，梅姨留着一头中长发还烫了微卷的大波浪，穿着蓝白线条相间的白底衬衫跟能够修饰身材的窄版紧身九分牛仔裤，脚下黑色素面高跟鞋「蹬蹬蹬」的脚步声被宽敞的大厅无限放大。

自HIREATH成立以来，所有杀手的最终面试官皆是梅姨，梅姨虽作为HIREATH杀手企业的代表，但至今却一个人都没杀过，而加入HIREATH的资格，撇除测验上的综合表现外，拥有个人故事是最重要的入选条件。

梅姨对陈宥维礼貌性的点头示好后就接过他手上的话筒，语调柔和的看着大家开口说道「经过陌陌、宥维给我的建议后，我自己也思考了一阵子，是时候向大家公布一些我拥有的资讯了」

「所有人加入HIREATH前的最后一个问题，我问的是"HIREATH能给你梦想，而你愿不愿意去闯?"」

「相信不用我主动公布大家私底下也肯定调查过HIREATH的背景，HIREATH是由胡总的父亲胡浩天创建的，当初建立的目的就是为了应付现在的局势」

「我与胡浩天相识十几年来，HIREATH创建的计画早在现任总统再次连任前就开始筹备」

「现况的世界来说，虽表面上总统是由全球人民参与投票以民主公平公正公开的放式选出，但私底下Z城目前所有高层单位全都被换成总统的眼线以及魁儡」

「四年一次的总统大选在今年底又将进行全球投票，现任总统连任过一次也就是已在位八年的总统任期，如果这次再度连任，世界将会随着他的下一任执政时代而变天」

「无意冒犯，梅姨你想说的到底是什么?」胡文煊站在舞台左侧双手交叉叠在胸前，自十四岁起所有的记忆就通通埋藏在巴黎世家里，二十岁得知父亲被暗杀后就回家乡继承事业，当时内心的巨大疑问压迫著自己，多次冲动想跑到HIREATH逼问梅姨所有事情的来龙去脉，但胡文煊忍住了，因为他明白冲动行事是很容易忽略重点以及做出错误判断的。

「近几年来，包括宥维查到的师家全族上下被冷血屠杀外，其实四年前的另一总统候选人叶家也惨遭毒手，这个叶家就是审判者小队中叶河林的家族」梅姨看了眼站在自己右手边方向的胡文煊，仔细观察后与自己记忆中那曾看过的小男孩照片重叠后有些许不同，但跟胡浩天确实有几分神似，两人都长得英俊潇洒且成熟稳重。

「我的结论，现任总统想将和平民主的世界变成他一人的王国，以独裁的政治方式掌管这个世界」

「胡浩天当年会被暗杀，这个结果是他早就预料到的，所以才会创建HIREATH」

「他明白往后将会有越来越多的家族将被总统暗中处里掉，毕竟只要对总统计画不利的都会被视为他眼中的绊脚石」

「当时的胡家做为B城以及邻近城市的企业大户，因为代代相传的扶贫计画在平民百姓间的回响出乎意料的高，民众推举胡家参选总统的呼声水涨船高，总统为了防止胡家参选，借着B城市长见利忘义的懦弱心态，以一些莫须有的罪名强压在两人身上，才会导致这种结局」

「这就是为何胡浩天夫妇俩会被暗杀的原因」胡文煊这几年来梦寐以求想得到的答案终于在此刻获得解答，他叹了口气仿佛表示自己也只能接受这样的结果。胡文煊得知真相后心中的火种渐渐被燃起，强大的怨念及极度想报复的意志顿时朝他袭来，不甘的眼神里多了份犀利的冷血。

无论如何，他都要尽全力保护胡春杨，因为他的大哥胡春杨，是他在这个世界上唯一仅存的亲人了。

胡文煊从远处看见嘉羿依旧紧握住胡春杨听见事实后颤抖的双手，他身旁的胡春杨垂下头没有声音的默默掉著眼泪，"啪哒、啪哒"的大滴泪珠砸落在嘉羿的手背上，再从手上的弧度慢慢滑落至裤子上。当年胡春杨能够顺利逃过一劫都多亏了胡浩天提前察觉异样，立刻请梅姨赶至胡家将胡春杨接过去住了几日，总统自然调查过胡家背景，清楚胡春杨的个性较为内向、心思缜密、不擅交际，加上人被藏在梅姨那，如果大肆下令抓人只会造成更多民众起疑，以及自己的名誉受影响。

而胡文煊纯属就是个计划中的意外漏洞。总统看準当时的胡文煊在巴黎世家受训多年，对世界政府的忠诚度、向心力极高，所以并没有暗中将胡文煊处里掉。总统自以为放过这兄弟俩就算是心态上的一种大慈大悲，他万万没想到几年后的今天，他们将做为反攻的号角威胁著自己。

「"不解的乡愁"是HIREATH的寓意，在场所有杀手唯一的共通点就是"没有亲人"，所有人都是从各个城市的每个角落聚集到这里，当你进入HIREATH开始，这里就是你们的"家"」

「此刻，坐在你身边陪伴在你左右的伙伴就是家人。是HIREATH给了你们寻找自身活着的意义，是HIREATH赋予你们继续作梦的权利」

「所以，我想再问一次」

「HIREATH能给你们梦想，而你们愿不愿意去闯?」

「只有活着，才能继续作梦」梅姨一语终了，有的人思考过后默默点头、有的人立刻就大声喊出"愿意"，此刻，每个人表达情绪跟答案的方式有数十种，但所有人内心的答案毫不意外都是"我愿意"。

想理直气壮地获得自由就必须先征服在地狱中敞开双手迎接自己的恶魔，过程肯定是困难又带着众多未知数的选择题，但结局绝对会是自己心中所想的那样不悔与美好。

B栋的大厅时钟上显示著"七月十四日 / 00：00"，在陈宥维的主导下作战会议到此告一个段落，大厅内的人们随着时间一分一秒的流逝也逐渐散去。陈宥维特別在会议结束前叮咛各位务必要好好睡上一觉，因为下一次能够放松休息可能是四十八小时后的事了。

「你不走吗?」嘉羿做为黄家黑子援军，会议结束后就开始处里明天的事前準备工作，将大厅现场整理的差不多时一转头就发现还呆愣在原地的夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇从前就有个坏习惯，只要心里不安或者焦虑的时候就会咬嘴皮，因为天生外表的影响，大家总说夏瀚宇老是带着一个不亲人的面具伪装自己，但只有嘉羿清楚其实那就是他真实的面貌。

「我想事情，春杨呢? 你怎么没有陪他一起?」夏瀚宇听见嘉羿喊自己的声音才将头抬起来，看着对方在自己身边坐下，眼里的血丝布满整颗眼球，对方等待自己回话的同时顺势将手伸入口袋内拿出眼药水滴入眼睛里，夏瀚宇看着嘉羿将自己的身段放低呈现半躺在椅子上的姿势，闭上被清凉感袭来的双眼想休息一会。

「我请文煊先帮我送他回家了，我等下还要把一些线路、设备都準备好，忙完都不知道几点了，不想让他等我」嘉羿伸出手揉揉自己的太阳穴、眼睛周围，平日里的嘉羿笑起来特別好看，总是一副神采奕奕精神焕发的样子，基本上没人看过他现在如此狼狈又憔悴的模样。

「不用想太多，做好自己该做的就足够了」

「你怎么会知道我在思考什么」夏瀚宇学着嘉羿将自己的姿势也放低一些，让自己的身体倚靠著椅背并将双手交叉抱在胸前，直视著前方的舞台，还未升上去的白色大屏幕上依旧亮着审判者小队五人的个人资料，将目光停留在叶河林的照片上。

「还记得那年来HIREATH跟你们合作的时候，我第一个协助对象就是你」

「没记错的话那次任务大概是叶河林被挟持走没几天后吧」

「第一次见你就觉得你这人一脸阴险」

「那次任务还把人家黑帮老大多划了几刀，太惨忍了你」

「反正我只是想说，无论今天结果如何，所有由你做出的决定，问心无愧的话那就够了」

「我很不会安慰人，讲不出什么更好听的话了」

「我知道」夏瀚宇静静听着身旁的嘉羿温言抚慰慢悠悠的说道，随着这一字一句从耳朵进到心里的词汇、句子还真暖了不少，"但还真的挺不会安慰人的" 夏瀚宇心想，接着没忍住的上扬起自己的嘴角笑了出来。

「今天放过你了」嘉羿听见身旁夏瀚宇的笑声后也跟著笑了，一睁眼就作势要打夏瀚宇，对方也很配合地举起自己的双手护住了头部。

当年嘉羿加入HIREATH后第一次的任务协助对象就是夏瀚宇，那次夏瀚宇的任务是闯入由好几个大型货柜屋交叠起来形成的一个个卖淫套房内杀死黑帮老大，此卖淫地点埋藏在一个偏僻港口的港区内，周围被成千的货柜包围地形复杂，但多亏这些黑帮平常疑心太重，在港区内及货柜上装了很多监视器，才能让嘉羿顺利骇进系统协助夏瀚宇从中脱逃。

进去埋伏的时间相对比出来的时候充足的多，那几天夏瀚宇躲在大大小小货柜中，每过几个小时有动静的话就换个地方藏身，直到第三天凌晨耳机内嘉羿慌张的吶喊声传来，夏瀚宇才从睡梦中被唤醒，跟随嘉羿的指示穿过几个分隔区爬上其中一个货柜从高处向下观察目标动向。

月黑风高的夜晚微风徐徐吹过，刚好的气温、刚好的时间、刚刚好的天气最适合拿来当杀人夜。目标映入眼帘的同时嘉羿看着自己电脑桌上三台萤幕合并的监视器画面里，夏瀚宇以惊人的速度从货柜上冲刺飞奔出去，一连跳过好几个货柜后最终纵身一跃从最末的货柜上跳了下来，身体翻滚了几圈但落地姿势还算完美。

「你干嘛阿! 夏瀚宇!」嘉羿被屏幕上的夏瀚宇一连串举动着实受到惊吓，只能惊慌失措的朝着耳麦内的夏瀚宇吼去，夏瀚宇没理会嘉羿的失控吶喊，拿起兜里的小刀以小跑之姿穿越在货柜之间。

「目标在二楼的第二间房里」嘉羿被夏瀚宇忽视后也没忘自己黑子的本分，启动双手快速移动着鼠标敲打着键盘破解更多监视器画面，从夏瀚宇胸前的摄像头里嘉羿能充分观察到当下的所有情况，在杀手遭遇危机时能顺便替对方想更好的对策，毕竟有很多死角是监视器没办法拍到的。

接下来，嘉羿的电脑画面上就上演著夏瀚宇如何一脚破门而入、如何用手上锋利的小刀一刀命中在目标左心脏直接给对方致命一击。当下，莫名的怨气重重环绕在夏瀚宇的周围，他也不顾自己身旁的外国女子用不流利的中文问他"在干什么"，捅完目标心脏一刀后就将身旁的棉被往女子身上甩，接着又伸手从自己的风衣外套里拿出三、四支小刀，夹带着欢愉的快乐氛围全数捅在目标身上。

直到嘉羿疯狂大喊哪个楼梯口来人、哪个方向开来了几台车，深陷在自己世界里的夏瀚宇才觉醒过来从二零二号房逃出，结果就是夏瀚宇付出了相应的代价，右侧腰部被开了一枪。

他奔跑在港区里的水泥地面上，健步如飞的跨过一个又一个的货柜区间，流畅的动作夹带嘴上的大口喘息让他成功催眠自己右侧腰部上的枪伤并不严重，夏瀚宇朝着港口的底端岸线狂奔而去，身后不远处的枪声、喇叭声此起彼落的在耳边回响，就在距离岸边一步之遥的地方，"啪!"的一声夏瀚宇一个箭步狂奔出去并纵身跳跃了起来，準确的将身体滚落在嘉羿为他準备好的小船上，小船上的黑子没有理会中枪的夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇一落地的同时小船就立刻快速驶离岸边依照嘉羿的指示将人送往安全的会合地点，夏瀚宇呈现大字型的姿势躺在夹板上，静静的看着没有月亮但却有满天星星的夜空，夏瀚宇从口袋里拿出手机，萤幕瞬间被启动时的亮度在夜晚里显得有些刺眼，"任务完成"四个大字夹带着丰厚的报酬一起从简讯中通知中枪的夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇看了一眼但重点却是放在这些文字后的手机桌布上，叶河林专注弹琴的画面被回忆用现代的方式保存来下来，夏瀚宇疲惫的放下举着手机的右手，接着没了意识的沉沉睡去。

夏瀚宇从HIREATH内的医疗病房醒过来时眼前的景象还不能清楚对焦，就听见门外的嘉羿不知道在跟谁述说着自己的莽撞行为，震耳欲聋的声音在走廊上清澈环绕，嘉羿激动又大声的说着 "我下次不跟夏瀚宇合作啦!"、"给我换个杀手!"，夏瀚宇动了动自己因躺了太久而些许僵硬的身体，一回过神来就看见胡文煊站在门口无奈的哄著嘉羿，那人转头看见清醒过来的自己立刻就跑了过来。

「夏瀚宇!」胡文煊朝夏瀚宇跑过来一屁股坐在病床边上，矫情又浮夸的握住夏瀚宇的右手哭诉的说道「你看看嘉羿跟我有多着急! 你下次能不能別这么失控!」夏瀚宇看着胡文煊的演技内心深感佩服，接着转头将视线定格在嘉羿身上，站在胡文煊身旁的嘉羿撇撇嘴双手抱在胸前假装生气的不肯与夏瀚宇对视。

「没必要，可以停了」胡文煊只差没给夏瀚宇哭出眼泪，听见夏瀚宇的一番话后立刻见好就收，偷偷观察了嘉羿一眼，挤眉弄眼的跟夏瀚宇发出奇怪的信号，夏瀚宇忍著腹部传来的疼痛感默默地朝天花板翻了个白眼。

「对不起，我太冲动了，嘉羿」嘉羿这人天生也是吃软不吃硬的，一听见病床上的患者诚恳的对自己道歉后就立刻不生闷气了，放下了抱在胸前的双手傻呼呼的冲夏瀚宇笑出一个好看的笑脸。

「请你以后继续协助我吧」正因为夏瀚宇这句话，嘉羿早就忘了前一天凌晨夏瀚宇的疯狂行径，两人这一搭配就是一年，直到胡文煊跟嘉羿介绍胡春杨之后就回不去了，夏瀚宇为了成全自己的好兄弟也不多说什么，看着眼前扭扭捏捏的嘉羿吞吞吐吐的样子要说不说，夏瀚宇只能装作挺有男子气概的样子拍胸回了嘉羿一句「去寻找你的爱吧!」。

HIREATH内与夏瀚宇搭配最久的嘉羿来说，他怎么可能没有察觉到对方在会议中的异样，他懂夏瀚宇在意的永远是自己心里那过不去的坎，他也知道夏瀚宇其实是怕了自己在明天的任务中伤了叶河林，所以作为好兄弟来说，这适当给予关怀是必要的，虽然自己还真挺不会安慰人的。

嘉羿送走了大厅内最后一个杀手夏瀚宇后就立刻打电话联络自家黑子上来协助设备架设，十几个人来来回回穿梭在大厅间，先把场内原先摆放的折叠椅都收了起来，接着搬出準备好的电脑桌、电脑椅以及一大堆最新的电脑设备，众人花了三、四个小时才把二十套装备设置好，嘉羿躺在电竞椅上看着眼前四大排的电脑画面，软体都显示在更新至最新版本，画面上的圆圈一遍又一遍的画著，就如同在催眠著嘉羿一般让身心疲惫的他昏睡过去。

眼尖的黑子们看见嘉羿熟睡过去后也自行离开，直到早上九点六楼大厅的电梯门伴随着机械女声的提示音一起打开，林陌、陈宥维两人一出电梯就看见躺在电竞椅上熟睡的嘉羿，碍于任务需要只好上前把人摇醒。

「嘉羿」、「嘉羿」陈宥维动作轻柔的用手去摇了两下嘉羿的肩膀，「我怎么睡着了... 」嘉羿一脸懵的醒过来看着周围的景象才发现自己昨晚没回家，连忙站起来将椅子归位后立刻去厕所洗了把脸。

「你昨晚怎么没回家?」林陌上前将毛巾递给嘉羿，顺便拿了瓶温热的维他命C水一同交给对方。

「太累就睡着了」嘉羿接过林陌手上的毛巾胡乱的在自己的脸上擦了一遍，揉揉干涩的右眼后拧开手中的维他命C水大口灌了一口。

「走吧，宥维在楼上等我们了」两人一前一后进了电梯上到B栋最顶楼，电梯门一开迎接他们的是整片整柜的满满武器，大一点的被摆在玻璃柜里，比较小的就被放在抽屉里，所有武器都整齐划一的按造编号排序，嘉羿待过巴黎世家自然见过这种大型武器室，只是没想到这小小的B城内居然在HIREATH有个专业的火药库。

「等会电脑上会显示每个人善用的武器，嘉羿你就帮我跟林陌两人喊号，我们来整理」嘉羿朝陈宥维点点头走到电脑前，看着每一页杀手的个人资料档案嘴上一边喊着武器编号，陈宥维与林陌一人负责一边，三人的默契配合让武器索取的时间更缩短了些。

所有武器整理好后就由陈宥维跟林陌两人运送至B城市中心的PINNED，临走前林陌拉下车窗从外套里摸出一串钥匙交给嘉羿「离晚上九点开演前还有一些时间，B栋11楼整层都是休息套房，你自己选一间去冲个澡在睡一会吧」，林陌看见嘉羿愣了愣点点头后就与陈宥维离开了HIREATH。

其实嘉羿跟HIREATH最熟的人除了夏瀚宇以外就只剩胡文煊、胡春杨两兄弟了，因为自己经营的黑子企业被HIREATH重视，黄家与HIREATH配合的这四年来每次任务几乎都圆满成功，除了有些棘手的特殊情况例如夏瀚宇那种失控类型的，或者被未知外在因素影响的突发车祸、埋伏以外，企业两者之间的配合成功度都还算高。

但明明HIREATH的继承人林陌是知道胡式企业、黄式企业当初来找他们要求合作的原因是为了调查HIREATH，却依旧愿意伸出自己手主动与他们结交，顿时间嘉羿豁然开朗的懂了为什么HIREATH的杀手们自愿替HIREATH卖命，因为HIREATH就是他们世上仅存的家，而身边的每个人都是自己无血缘上的唯一亲属。

我们都在这个世界上蹭恨著、自我疑问著，我们在绝望中吶喊却不曾在深渊里逃跑，因为自己太过清楚个人的能耐与命运，说服自己接受现况的心态看似伟大实际上却很懦弱，因为害怕而不愿去面对的每个黑夜里，能够找到真正归属感的这里就成了唯一的家。

手握着的是別人给予的勇气，心所筑起的是曾反覆逼问自己的毅力，在这世上对自我要求苛刻点都没错，但放纵自己的内心胡思乱想是最错误的选择。

爱恨分明最容易在争吵过后更加明显，最终的战役即将来临，我们站在高塔上望着被火烧云染红的大片天空，我的手向上举高想触碰看似能摸到的云层表面，我拒绝接下来的时间里发生的事都只是痴心妄想，所以我大声的呼喊大声的说自己想去闯。

活着，比什么都重要。

人，远远比你想像中还要脆弱的多。

套房内的时钟滴答滴答的将时间一分一秒毫不留情地带走，嘉羿身躯倚靠著床头盯着时光流逝的每个瞬间，"七月十四日 / 20：00"距离PINNED开演只剩一个小时，是时候下楼做最后準备了。

脑海中被封闭已久的炸弹此刻随着自己心脏的剧烈跳动一起爆炸，有些疯狂的想法剎那间全都湧上头盖骨被填的满满。

嘉羿推开房门径直朝电梯走去，踏入电梯内转身的那刻起，就等同于宣告战争开始。

"嘿，我有个大胆的计画，一起来看吗?"


End file.
